Amazing books
=*Biased*= =This is the Amazing Book list. Anyone may contribute, just add your favorite book!= The Anarchist Cookbook 1. The Fault In Our Stars by John Green 2. Paper Towns by John Green 3. Divergent Series by Veronica Roth 4. Maximum Ride by James Patterson 5. An Abundance of Katherines by John Green 6. 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher 7. The Book Thief 8. The Red Riding Hood 9. Looking For Alaska by John Green 10. The Last Book in the Universe 11. Ever After 12. The Hunger Games (trilogy) by Suzanne Collins 13. Ruby Red 14. Vampire Academy 15. Fangirl 16. The Giver by Lois Lowry 17. Ender's Game 18. Life as We Knew It 19. Things Fall Apart 20. Of Mice and Men 21. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (DA SERIES!) 22. Tiger's Curse (the series) by Colleen Houck 23.The Unwanteds 24. The Selection Series 25. Sing Me To Sleep 26. Time Keeper 27. Any Publication by Tamora Pierce 28. Graceling by Kristin Cashore 29. The Lord of the Rings by JRR Tolkien 30. Diary Of Anne Frank 31. The Tryelle Series 32. The Testing 33. The Pledge 34. To Kill a Mockingbird 35. And Then There Were None/ Ten Little Indians 36. The Selection 37. The Elite 38. The One 39. Emma 40. Kidnapped 41. The ABC Murder 42. The Outsiders 43. Alex Rider 44. Princess Academy 45. The Uglies 46. Panic 47. When you Reach Me 48. Miracle on 49th Street 49. Maximum Ride 50. Witch and Wizard 51. Christy Miller 52. Harry Potter (series) by J.K. Rowling from someone else EHM YES HARRY POTTER ALL DAH WAY 53. A Series of Unfortunate Events (series) by Lemony Snicket 54. The Candy Makers 55. Bliss 56. The Tapestry series by Henry H. Neff 57. Great Expectations by Charles Dickens 58. Larklight (trilogy) by Phillip Reeve 59. The Shannara books by Terry Brooks 60. So You Want to be a Wizard (series) by Diane Duane 61. A Song of Ice and Fire (series) by George R. R. Martin 62. Rice Without Rain by Minfong Ho 63. The Summer I Turned Pretty Trilogy 64. We Need to Talk About Kevin by Lionel Shriver (for older readers- young adults) 65. Pathfinder by Orson Scott Card 66. Good Omens by Terry Pratchet and Neil Gaiman 67. The Quirky Tale of April Hale (Wattpad) 68. Fast Asleep by Sixteen by Pene009 (Wattpad) 69. Running In Heels by Helen Bailey 70. Matched trilogy by Ally Condie 71. The Outsiders by S. E. Hinton 72. The Book Thief by Markus Zusak 73. Homecoming series 74.The Hobbit (Why hasn't anybody added this masterpiece yet?) 75. Ready Player One 76. Miss Perigrines Home for peculiar children 77. The Legend series by Marie Lu 78. Relativity by Antonia Hayes 79. Out of My Mind 80. Harry Potter and the Cursed Child 81. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 82. Because of Mr.Terupt 83. Wonder 84. Lady Midnight by Cassandra Clare 85. The Iron Trail by Cassandra Clare + Holly Black 86. The Total Tragedy of a Girl Named Hamlet 87. This Side of Home 88. The Heir by Keira Cass 89. The Crown by Keira Cass 90. The Swap 91. Love? Maybe 92. Children of Eden by Joey Graceffa 93. The Miranda Sings Book, Selp Helf 94. Flush by Carl Hiassen 95. The Magic Half 96. The Green Glass House by Kate Milford 97. Surrender 98. Hollow City 99. The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire (Dan and Phil) 100. The Perks Of Being A Wallflower 101. The Princess Saves Herself In This One by Amanda Lovelace 102. THE BIBLE 103. Inkheart (trilogy) by Cornelia Funke 104. Turtles All the Way Down by John Green 105. The Sun Is Also A Star by Nicola Yoon 106. Every Last Word by Tamara Ireland Stone 107.Howl's Moving Castle 108. Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie Category:Other Books to read Category:Books